Weihnachtswünsche
by Myrime
Summary: Er war 10 Jahre alt und hatte keinen Wunsch zu Weihnachten, keinen realistischen. Aber man sagt, Dinge die man sich in einer Weihnachtsnacht ganz fest wünscht, gehen in Erfüllung. Was hatte er schon zu verlieren? 1. Platz des Weihnachts-FFA auf HPXperts.


Weihnachtswünsche

Der kleine Junge starrte bewegungslos auf ein weißes Blatt Papier. Er war zehn Jahre alt und hatte keinen einzigen Wunsch zu Weihnachten. Zumindest keinen realistischen.

Seufzend stand er auf und vermied dabei sorgsam jeden Blick in Richtung des Fensters. Die Vorhänge waren zugezogen, aber er wusste, was er dahinter entdecken würde: Ein blutroter Himmel, dessen Ränder sich langsam dunkel färbten. Und irgendwo, mitten in diesem eigentlich harmonischen Bild, war der Mond, voll und schwer, jede Minute an Stärke gewinnend.

„Remus, Du hast ja immer noch nichts aufgeschrieben. Grandma wird enttäuscht sein."

Seine Mutter war im Türrahmen aufgetaucht. Sie lächelte, aber er konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. Nicht vor ihm, _um_ ihn. Jeden Vollmond hatte sie Angst, er könnte sich etwas antun, schlimmeres als die ständigen Kratzer und Bisse.

Und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, er fürchtete sich ja selbst. Vor den Schmerzen, vor der Verwandlung, vor dem Aussetzen seines Bewusstseins.

„Was sollte ich mir denn wünschen?", eine leise Spur von Bitterkeit hatte sich in seine Stimme geschlichen, die kein Kind kennen sollte. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob er das überhaupt war, ein Kind. Kinder verwandelten sich nicht einmal im Monat in ein Monster, dass ohne Sinn und Verstand alles zerstört, was ihm in den Weg kommt.

Nur, was war er dann?

„Sag mir nicht, du hast nicht mindestens drei Bücher im Hinterkopf, die du unbedingt lesen willst?"

Er lächelte leicht und sein Blick streifte das Regal über seinem Bett. Es stimmte, er war ein begeisterter Leser. Und das kam nicht nur daher, dass er keine wirkliche Alternative hatte. Die Leute im Dorf schauten ihm misstrauisch hinterher, wann immer er das Haus verließ und Eltern warnten ihre Kinder, sich nicht mit ihm einzulassen.

Also las er und lernte. Nur an Tagen wie diesem schmerzte es zu sehr. Wofür sollte er lernen? Er würde nie nach Hogwarts gehen, nie studieren, nie einen angesehenen Beruf ausüben. Er würde nicht einmal besonders alt werden.

„Überleg es Dir. In zehn Minuten gibt es Essen.", mit einem letzten traurigen Lächeln, ließ sie ihn allein.

Remus brauchte nicht auf die Uhr zu sehen, um zu wissen, dass es längst noch nicht Zeit für das Abendbrot war. Aber umso früher es dunkel wurde, desto eher…

Normalerweise feierten sie Weihnachten zusammen mit den Eltern seiner Mutter. Aber natürlich nicht dieses Jahr, nicht wenn er die ganze Nacht im Keller verbringen würde, nicht Herr über sich selbst.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich, normal zu sein, wie jedes andere zehnjährige Kind.

Er lachte leise auf, ohne die geringste Spur von Freude in seiner Stimme.

Er erinnerte sich daran, wie seine Großmutter ihm vom Weihnachtsmann erzählt hatte, von den Wünschen, die in Erfüllung gingen, wenn man in dieser Nacht fest an sie glaubte.

Was hatte er zu verlieren?

Halb im Aufstehen schrieb er einen Satz auf das ansonsten weiße Papier. Er zögerte, dann fügte er noch etwas hinzu. Als er den Zettel unter seinem Kopfkissen versteckte lächelte er, amüsiert über die naive Hoffnung, dass alles irgendwie gut werden würde, die er immer noch tief in seinem Herzen verbarg. Und er fragte sich, was es letztendlich kosten würde, sie zu verlieren.

Sie waren noch nicht mit ihren Suppen fertig, als er die erste Wellte des altbekannten Schmerzes spürte. Sein Löffel fiel klappernd auf den Teller und nur eine Sekunde später, war seine Mutter an seiner Seite.

„Remus? Alles in Ordnung?",

_Natürlich, Mum. Ich bin nur gerade dabei mich in eine Bestie zu verwandeln._

„Komm, ich bringe dich nach unten.", ihre Stimme klang besorgt, als hätten sie nicht gewusst, dass genau das passieren würde.

Die Augen geschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Schon gut. Iss nur weiter.", natürlich hörte sie nicht auf ihn, aber das hatte er auch nicht erwartet.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie er in den Arm genommen wurde. Die Stimme seines Vaters murmelte beruhigend in sein Ohr, während sie die schmale Treppe hinunterstiegen, die zu dem abgesicherten Zimmer führten, in dem er die Vollmondnächte verbrachte.

Remus wünschte sich, sie wären oben geblieben und würden weiter essen. Die Sorge in ihren Augen schmerzte beinahe mehr, als die Verwandlung. Warum nur musste er der Grund all ihrer Ängste sein?

Er klammerte sich an seinem Vater fest, als dieser mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes die schwere Tür öffnete. Niemals würde er es zugeben, aber er fürchtete sich vor dem, was dahinter lag. Der kleine Raum strahlte, trotz aller Bemühungen seiner Mutter ihn ein stückweit behaglich zu machen, eine gewisse Grausamkeit aus. Noch lagen die Decken in einem Stück auf dem flachen Bett, dessen Holz schon zu viele Kerben aufwies, als das man sie noch reparieren könnte. Noch standen da Kerzen, die einen beruhigenden Schein auf die Szenerie warfen, aber der Wolf mochte kein Feuer, er warf sich mit einer Wut auf die einzige Lichtquelle hier, die Remus schon bei der Erinnerung daran schaudern ließen.

Ja, noch schien es wie ein normaler Raum, ein Gästezimmer vielleicht, aber er kannte die Wahrheit. Es war ein Gefängnis, das seine Eltern und den Rest des Dorfes vor ihm schützen sollte.

Und sie hatten Recht. Er erinnerte sich nur bruchstückhaft an die Vollmondnächte, aber die wenigen Bilder und das vollkommen zerstörte Zimmer am Morgen waren genug, um ihm Kälte in den Gliedern aufsteigen zu lassen und ihm sich ewig wiederholende Albträume zu bescheren, die ihn immer verfolgten, sobald er die Augen schloss.

Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe.

Sobald die schwere Tür hinter ihm geschlossen wurde, erfüllte ihn ohnmächtige Angst, die ihn schreien ließen, lange bevor der Schmerz der Verwandlung übermächtig wurde.

Und so sehr er auch schrie und bettelte, nie kam jemand, um ihn zu retten.

„Brauchst Du noch etwas, Schatz?", die Stimme seiner Mutter war sanft.

„Wir sind immer in Deiner Nähe."

Er rang sich ein Lächeln ab und hoffte, dass es ermutigend wirkte, vielleicht beruhigend, auch wenn er sich innerlich alles andere als ruhig fühlte.

Es war eine Art Ritual geworden. Sie alle wussten, dass jetzt niemand mehr etwas tun konnte, aber es erweckte für einen Moment den Anschein, als hätten sie alles unter Kontrolle.

„Gute Nacht." Es war ein Hohn, aber was anderes blieb ihm übrig?

Dann, leiser, fügte er noch hinzu: „Danke."

Mit einem letzten Blick waren sie verschwunden – und er war wieder alleine. Alleine mit dem grausamen Wissen, was folgen würde. Ein paar reglose Momente lang blickte er in das Licht der Kerzen, schien es förmlich aufzunehmen und in einem versteckten Winkel seines Herzens zu speichern.

Dann legte er sich auf das Bett, schloss die Augen und gab sich der Dunkelheit hin.

Er konnte die Macht spüren, die ihn weckte. Sie verlieh ihm Kraft, schärfte seine Sinne, erfüllte ihn mit neuem Leben.

Oh, wie wunderbar dieses Gefühl war. Das leise Ziehen der Muskeln, wenn man sie nach langem Schlaf wieder streckt, die ersten blinzelnden Versuche die Augen offen zu halten.

Aber wo war sie, die herrliche Göttin? Um ihn war nur Dunkelheit, aber er wusste, sie war da.

Er sah sie in seinen Erinnerungen. Ein silbernes Geschenk, umhüllt von schützendem Schwarz, über das sie herrschte.

Wo war ein Weg zu ihr? Wie konnte er seinem Gefängnis entkommen?

Der dumme Junge kämpfte dagegen an. Aber er würde verlieren, wie jedes Mal.

Er musste hinaus, wollte ihr strahlendes Licht auf seiner Haut spüren.

Nur wie? Wie?

Er war gefangen. Er heulte seiner stillen Mutter entgegen. Voller Verlangen, voller Schmerz.

Und der Junge war vergessen.

Isabel Lupin ging langsam die Treppe hinauf, in das obere Stockwerk des kleinen Hauses. Sie hatten das Abendessen nicht beendet. Weder sie noch John verspürten großen Hunger. Alle ihre Gedanken drehten sich um ihren kleinen Jungen, der dort unten im Keller Schmerzen litt und sich in etwas verwandelte, dass er nicht kontrollieren konnte.

Seit fünf Jahren suchten sie vergebens nach einer Heilung oder wenigstens etwas, dass es leichter machen würde. Aber alles war vergebens.

Sie wechselten sich in den Vollmondnächten ab und saßen vor der abweisenden Tür, die sie von ihrem Kind trennte, redeten mit ihm, versuchten ihn durch ihre Anwesenheit zu beruhigen. Aber wer wusste schon, ob das etwas brachte. Der Wolf war unberechenbar.

Sie ging auf die Tür des Kinderzimmers zu, in der Hoffnung irgendeine Beschäftigung zu finden, die sie von dem Geschehen zwei Etagen unter ihr ablenken konnte.

Der Raum war untypisch aufgeräumt für einen Zehnjährigen. Aber im Grunde war das nicht verwunderlich.

Sie ertappte sich dabei, wie sie sich nach dem Zettel umsah, den Remus vorhin vor sich liegen gehabt hatte. Nicht, dass sie erwartete, dass er doch noch etwas darauf geschrieben hatte, aber sie hoffte es. Er hatte Weihnachten immer gemocht. Umso grausamer, dass gerade an diesem Tag Vollmond sein musste.

Seufzend beendete sie ihre kaum begonnene Suche und wandte sich dem Bett zu, um die Decke neu aufzuschütteln. Erst als sie sich wieder zur Tür umdrehte bemerkte sie das Papier, das neben ihr auf dem Boden lag.

_Ich wünsche mir normal zu sein._

_Und nach Hogwarts gehen zu können._

Sie bemerkte nicht, wie ihre Hände anfingen zu zittern oder wie die erste Träne ihre Wange benetzte.

Nur Sekunden später zerknitterte das frisch gemachte Bett, als Isabel Lupin unter Schluchzern geschüttelt darauf zusammenbrach.

Der Junge im Keller hörte seine Mutter nicht weinen. Er kämpfte eine längst verlorene Schlacht gegen die Dunkelheit, die sich in seiner Seele eingenistet hatte.

Und der Wolf heulte während der Heilige Abend verstrich.

Sonnenlicht weckte Remus, warm und beruhigend auf seiner gereizten Haut. Einen Moment noch lag er still, dass Gefühl genießend, wieder er selbst zu sein. Dann kämpfte er sich von der Decke frei und setzte sich langsam hin. Jeder Knochen tat ihm weh und er fühlte das Brennen mehrerer Kratzverletzungen auf seinem Oberkörper. Die Verbände an seinen Armen zeigten ihm, dass seine Mutter bereits nach ihm geschaut hatte. Es war also nichts Schlimmes passiert. Ohne hin zu sehen nahm er die Phiole, die auf seinem Nachtschrank für ihn bereitstand. Nur ein leichter Stärkungstrank, wie jeden Morgen nach einem Vollmond.

Auch diese morgendliche Routine war zu einer Art Tradition geworden. Meistens bekam er nichts von der Rückverwandlung mit, zu erschöpft von der ruhelosen Nacht und dem Ankämpfen gegen das Monster in ihm. Sein Vater brachte ihn zurück in sein Zimmer und kümmerte sich um die Spuren, die er zurückgelassen hatte, während seine Mutter ihn versorgte.

Er streckte sich, um seine verspannten Glieder zu lockern. Dann stand er auf und zog sich schnell etwas an. Für eine ausgedehnte Dusche war später noch Zeit. Er wollte seine Eltern nicht noch länger warten lassen. Es war schließlich trotz allem Weihnachten.

Er fand sie in der Küche, am Tisch sitzend, über eine dampfende Tasse Tee gebeugt. Das war ungewöhnlich. Er hätte eher erwartet, sie geschäftig vorzufinden, damit das Essen fertig war, wenn seine Großeltern ankamen, um den gestrigen Abend nachzuholen.

„Guten Morgen."

Als sie ihn bemerkten standen sie auf, abrupt, als hätten sie ungeduldig auf ihn gewartet. Dabei wussten sie, dass er an diesen Tagen lange schlief.

„Remus, Du bist wach!", sein Vater sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Es war ein Leuchten, dass er nicht wirklich einzuordnen wusste.

Er sah fragend zu seiner Mutter, aber bei ihr war es das Gleiche. Dann begann sie zu lächeln, nicht traurig wie so oft, sondern ein breites, ehrliches Lächeln, das er so lange vermisst hatte.

„Komm mit, Schatz. Wir haben ein wunderbares Geschenk für dich."

Röte schoss ihm in die Wangen. Sie gaben so viel für ihn. Alles ohne das geringste Zögern. Sie wollten ihm nur eine Freude machen und er hasste sich für seine Undankbarkeit. Aber es war nun einmal so, dass das einzige, was er sich wirklich wünschte, unmöglich war.

„Mum, Dad. Ihr müsst doch nicht -"

„Shh. Sag nichts. Mach die Augen zu und komm einfach mit."

Sie führten ihn in die kleine Stube und als er ein leichtes Drücken an seiner Hand spürte blinzelte er und sah…

Für einen Augenblick schien die Zeit stehen geblieben zu sein. Ein Druck legte sich auf seine Brust, die es unmöglich für ihn machte zu atmen.

Dort, direkt vor ihm, halb verdeckt von den grünen Zweigen der mächtigen Tanne, die er vor ein paar Tagen mit seinem Vater aus dem Wald geholt hatte, stand ein großer, lederbeschlagener Schrankkoffer. Und darauf glitzerte ihm in goldenen Buchstaben sein eigener Name entgegen: _R. J. Lupin._

„Was soll das? Ihr wisst, dass ich nie nach Hogwarts gehen werde. Wofür sollte ich einen Koffer brauchen?", seine Stimme war tonlos, frei von jeder Emotion. Sie gab nicht preis, welcher Sturm in seinem Innern tobte.

Er drehte sich zu seinen Eltern um. Seine Mutter biss sich auf die Lippen, als wäre sie fürchterlich aufgeregt. Und sein Vater schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf.

„Mach ihn auf.", seine Stimme klang heiser. Der Junge trat vor, die Beine bleischwer. Seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er das Schloss sanft öffnete.

Der Koffer war leer, bis auf einen einzelnen Umschlag, gefüllt mit dicken Pergamentbogen.

Sollte es möglich sein? War das _der_ Brief?

Er versuchte sorgsam jeden Funken Hoffnung zu unterdrücken, als er danach griff. Ungeschickt öffnete er den kleinen Schatz in seinen Händen und faltete das Papier auseinander.

Als seine Augen das Wappen von Hogwarts im Briefkopf fanden, setzte sein Herz für einen Schlag aus.

Und dann las er die wunderbarsten Worte auf der Welt, Worte, die er niemals erwartet hätte, unter seinem Namen zu sehen.

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Lupin,_

_wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigter Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände._

_Wir werden noch einmal Kontakt zu Ihnen aufnehmen, um die speziellen Vorkehrungen für Ihren Aufenthalt zu besprechen._

Plötzlich benetzten Tränen seine Wangen, die seine Sicht verschwimmen ließen und es für ihn unmöglich machten, die letzten Zeilen zu lesen.

Vorsichtig, beinahe liebevoll, legte er den Brief zurück in den Koffer. Dann wirbelte er herum und warf sich seiner Mutter in die Arme.

Zwischen zwei Schluchzern presse er ein einziges Wort heraus: „Wie?"

„Dumbledore war letzte Nacht hier. Er wird nächstes Jahr Schulleiter. Und er hat gemeint, er sähe keinen Grund, warum es dir verwehrt sein sollte, die Schule zu besuchen."

Dann erstarb auch die Stimme seines Vaters, überwältigt von dieser Wendung des Schicksals.

Remus spürte, wie sich starke Arme um ihn schlossen und er wusste, dass er nicht geträumt hatte. Das alles war Wirklichkeit.

Er dachte an die Liste, die er am Abend unter seinem Kissen versteckt hatte und lachte auf, nicht bitter oder resignierend, sondern wahrhaft glücklich, befreit.

Er würde nach Hogwarts gehen. Vergessen waren die Schmerzen und die Leiden der vergangenen Nacht. Vergessen die Angst vor der Dunkelheit.

Fünf Jahre waren vergangen, seit er gebissen und in dieses Monster verwandelt wurde. Fünf Jahre und 68 Vollmondnächte. 68 Nächte, in denen sein Leben sich mehr und mehr in einen Kampf verwandelt hatte. 68 Nächte, die seine Hoffnung auf eine gute Zukunft Stück für Stück zerstörten.

Er hatte nicht aufgegeben. Und jetzt… Er würde wirklich zur Schule gehen und die wunderbarsten Dinge lernen. Er würde unter Kindern seines Alters sein, vielleicht sogar Freunde finden. Er würde eine Chance bekommen normal zu sein, wie jeder andere auch.

„Danke!", es war kaum ein Flüstern, aber dennoch enthielt dieses eine Wort mehr Emotionen, als alles was er je zuvor gesagt hatte.

Es war nicht nur an seine Eltern gerichtet, die alles für ihn gaben, die ihn liebten, was auch immer geschehen mochte. Auch an Albus Dumbledore, der ein großartiger Mann sein musste und seinen Traum Realität hat werden lassen. Und natürlich an seine Großmutter, ohne die er nicht gewusst hätte, dass die Dinge, die man sich in einer Weihnachtsnacht wünscht, in Erfüllung gehen.


End file.
